<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by HadesGhostGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394966">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl'>HadesGhostGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DannyMay (Danny Phantom), Gen, Sidney and danny are friends, dannymay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a conversation with his reflection (who isn't actually his reflection)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish these two were friends in the show imagine the interactions 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sid," Danny said to his reflection. "What are you doing?"</p><p>To its credit Danny's reflection sighed. It flickered for a moment before turning into Sidney Poindexter. "How did you know it was me?" The ghost asked, his shoulders drooping.</p><p>"You always get my eye colour wrong," Danny told him. "Why are you following me?"</p><p>"Just thought I'd cast an eyeball and see how my favourite halfa is doing."</p><p>"Sid there are only 3 halfas in existence, you don't know one of them and the other is evil." Danny rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Still means the statement is true."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>